Dawn And N
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: One day there lived a girl in the Sinnoh region. Her name was Dawn Ayako who lived with her mother Johanna Ayako. She soon meet's N from a different Region. And together they go on a journey in Unova.
1. Chapter 1

One morning. Dawn's alarm clock went off causing her to wake up. Morning already. She said and got out of bed to get dressed. Dawn are you up. A familiar voice said to Dawn. She recognized that voice anywhere. It was her Mom's. Yes Mom I'm up. She called back. Come downstairs. You've got a visitor from the Unova Region. Her Mom said. Ok coming. I called back. I wonder who the visitor is. I thought. I walked downstairs to meet a visitor. I stood in front of our front door. Johanna opens the door. And there stands a boy from Unova. I'm here to pick up Dawn and take her to Unova. The boy said. Please come in and make yourself at home. Johanna said. Why thank you. The boy said. Oh you haven't told me your name.

Johanna asked. My name is Natural. But please call me N. He said. Dawn are you ready. Johanna said to her daughter. Yes Mom ready as I'll ever be. Who's this Mom? Dawn questioned. Dawn May I introduce you to N. He's going to take you to Unova. Johanna said. Let's go Dawn. Unova's waiting for us. N said. N are we going by boat. Dawn quietly said. Yes were going by boat Dawn. N said calmly. Bye Mom See you when I get back home. Dawn shouted to her Mom. Dawn don't forget to ring me when you get there. Johanna called out. I won't forget Mom. Dawn said. We then started running for the boat. N how much further until we get to the boat. Dawn asked N. We're almost there now. Not far to go. N stated.

I ran on top of a hill, looking out to sea. When I saw the boat departing away from the docks. N it feels like we're not going to make it to the boat. Dawn said with a frightened look on her face. N came over and calmly placed a hand on my shoulder. Dawn there's no need to be frightened besides there's another boat we can catch. N said. There is. Dawn said. Yes look. N was pointing a finger at the other boat. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go N. I dragged him by his wrist. Dawn there's no need to pull me. I can walk. N said. I'll let go when we get to the boat N. Dawn said. But you're hurting my wrist Dawn. N said and tried to pull away from Dawn. Oh N I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I said and let go of his wrist. That's ok Dawn.

N said. Let's get on that boat N. Dawn stated. We finally made it to the boat. Dawn we don't know how long it's going to take us to get to the Unova Region. N said. Does that mean they have rooms on the boat? Dawn said excitedly. Why yes they do. But we might have to sleep together. N said with a worried face. I don't mind sleeping with you N. I'm totally fine with that. Dawn said in a sing-song. Happily skipping fast to the boat with N following behind. Hey Dawn wait up. You're going too fast. I can't keep up. N said quickly running after Dawn. Come on slowpoke try and keep up. Dawn teased, and laughed at the same time. Before heading to the stairs. A tired N finally caught up with me. That didn't take you very long. Dawn said to N.


	2. Chapter 2

Now let's go and get to our room ok. N said. We decided to head to our room for the night. Before the boat pulled away from the docks. When we arrived at our room, we went in. It was so big and spacious; it had a bed. A wardrobe. A bathroom. And it also had a big balcony running from one end to the other. I went in and sat down on our bed, looking out to sea. What a nice view. I said. The boat started pulling away from the docks. This is it. This big massive boat is heading straight to the Unova Region. It was starting to become nightfall. Dawn it's time for bed. N said. But N I want to stay up a little longer and look at the stars. Dawn said. Ok Dawn. But only if you let me have a look at the stars as well. N said.

Alright come here then N. Dawn said. N came out to look at all of the pretty stars in the night sky. Aren't the stars pretty N. Dawn said sweetly? Yes they sure are pretty to look at. N said. Bedtime now Dawn. I'm coming to bed now. I started getting under the covers. N clambered into bed with me. I rolled over to N. And got so close to him. Snuggling up against his bare chest. N was startled by the way. I got so very close to him. But he just decided to let this slip & slide. N wrapped his arms around my body. Holding me close in a gentle cuddle. N said. Goodnight Dawn. I then said back to N. Goodnight to you to N. I woke up to a beautiful morning. And I could see the Unova Region. Hey N there it is. Dawn stated

And shook N by his shoulders. This made N bolt straight up in bed. Did you say something Dawn? N said to me. I can see Unova up ahead. Dawn said. Dawn we're almost there. N said. Great I can't wait till I start my new journey with you N. Dawn said. The boat pulled up on the docks, and we were able to get off. Where first N. Dawn questioned. I say we go to Nuvema town; you might want to get your starter Pokemon. N stated. Great let's go. But I won't pull you by your wrist again like last time. Dawn said and tilted my head down. Dawn is something bothering you. N said with a sad look on his face. No I'm fine N. I was just thinking of something else. Like you turn up at the door. Dawn stated. From the day I met you Dawn.

You're the only girl I met. Like a spark in your eyes. I couldn't escape your gaze. Your eyes were fixed. You were so special to me Dawn. N said sweetly. Oh N your too kind. Thanks. Dawn said politely. Don't mention it. N said. Now to Nuvema town. Let's go and get my starter Pokemon. Dawn said with a fist up in the air. We started walking to Juniper's lab located in Nuvema town. We finally arrived in Nuvema town. Dawn you know. Hilda lives here. If you want to see her first. N said. Of course I do want to see Hilda. Dawn said. Well let's go and see Hilda then. N said. We both stopped by to say hi to Hilda. I knocked on the White's front door. An older version of Hilda opened the door. Yes how may I help you?


	3. Chapter 3

Well we were just wondering if Hilda was home. Dawn asked Hilda's Mother. No she's not home. She left for her journey. Hilda's Mother said. Oh ok Miss White. Dawn said. N collapsed backwards. Dawn gasped. Oh no N what happened. Dawn squeaked in response. I'm so weak. Please bring me inside. N said weakly. Miss White can I bring N in. Dawn said. Of course I'll get a cold cloth. Miss White said. I bought N in to the White's home, and placed him on a couch. Miss White will he get better soon. And is your daughter home yet. Dawn asked. Why yes he should get better. And also Hilda's still not home. I'm worried if she will catch a cold. Whitlea said with a worried look on her face.

I went over to N and stroked his face. Get well soon N. Dawn softly said and turned to face Miss White. Do you want anything to drink? Dawn? Miss White asked Dawn. Yes only water please. Dawn said politely. Ok Dawn. Miss White said. And went to get Dawn some water to drink. Shh N it's going to be okay. Dawn said while stroking his face. N opened his eyes. Just too only know that Dawn crouched beside him. Oh N your awake. How are you feeling now? You gave me quite a scare. Dawn said. I'm fine. But where am I. N said. You're in the White's home. I bought you here after you collapsed. I'm glad you're better. Dawn said. Miss White emerged from the kitchen with a drink. Just as Hilda came through the front door passed out.

Hilda is that you. I'm glad your home. Oh no Hilda. Miss White screamed. Are you ok Miss White? Dawn asked and stood up. Looking at the figure on the floor. Oh god Hilda passed out. Dawn shouted. Quick Miss White get her on a couch. Dawn said. Ok Dawn. Miss White said. Hilda was placed on a couch by her Mom. Miss White will she be okay. Dawn said. Yes she just collapsed. Miss White said. Hilda opened one eye. And looked at everyone in her house. Mom what happened? Hilda said. You passed out. Hilda's Mom said. What's N doing here? Hilda stated. He passed out. Outside of our home. Dawn here bought him in. Hilda's Mom asked. Dawn could I have a drink please. N said politely. Of course you can N. Dawn said.

Miss White could N have a drink. Incase he's thirsty. Dawn said. Of course. Let me just go and get a drink for you. Miss White said and went to get a drink for N. Thanks Miss White. Dawn said politely. No problem Dawn. Miss White said. Hilda are you ok. Dawn said. Yes Dawn I'm fine. Hilda said sweetly. Miss White finally came back with a drink in her hand and passed it to me. Thanks Miss White. Dawn said politely. Don't mention it Dawn. Miss White said. I bought the cup up to N's lips. And he began sipping. When he was finished. He began coughing and sputtering. N was getting worse. Miss White can we stay here tonight. And we can leave tomorrow. Dawn asked Miss White. Of course, I have a spare room for both of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss White said. We're not really a couple though, but thank you anyway. Dawn said politely. Not at all Dawn. Miss White said. Come on N. Time for bed. Dawn said and lifted N up. I carried N upstairs to bed. Laying him down. I began to sing him a sweet lullaby and softly stroking his face. He then shuts his eyes and went to sleep. Then I went to bed afterwards. Morning finally arrived. Its rays shone through the window. Hilda got up before us. I heard her running downstairs to meet her Mom. She asked her Mom if she could go on a journey with us. I shot up in bed, just too only know that N wasn't in his bed, Instead he was downstairs

With Hilda and Whitlea. And having breakfast with them. I walked downstairs to meet them. Good morning Dawn how'd you sleep. Miss White said. I slept well thank you. Dawn said in politeness. I then felt arms wrapped around my midsection. It was N. Hilda saw N wrapping his arms around me. She didn't mind that he was with me, she was perfectly happy. Dawn I was wondering if I can go on a journey with you and N. Hilda asked nicely. Of course you can come with us Hilda. Dawn said. Great let me go and get my stuff. Hilda said and rushed upstairs to her room to get the things she needed. When she came back downstairs. She rushed out the front door. Hilda wait where are you going. We're still in the house. Dawn said. Hilda rushed back in the house. I'm sorry Dawn. Hilda apologized. That's ok Hilda.

Dawn said and tilted her head down. N looked at Dawn who had a sad face. Dawn what's the matter. N said and came over to give Dawn a hug. I'm fine N. Dawn said and still teary. Come on we have a journey to go on. Not to just stand there hugging each other. Hilda said in an angry tone. Hilda give them a little time. Besides Dawn's crying. Miss White shouted to her daughter. Hilda came over and pushed Dawn to the floor. And started attacking N. Hilda White there's no excuse to hurt people like that, now say you're sorry. Hilda's Mother shouted. I'm sorry guys. Hilda apologized to both N and Dawn. That's ok Hilda. They both said in unison. Now about that journey. Let's go. They all said together.

The nearest Pokemon center is located in Accumula town. Stop by there to get a rest ok. Miss White said. Great so Accumula town. We should go there first. Dawn said to her companions. See you later Mom. Hilda said. Dawn. N. Take good care of Hilda. Miss White said. We turned around and waved to Hilda's Mom. When we walked off. Miss White waved back with Hilda's hat. Hilda sweetheart you forgot your hat. Miss White said. Hilda came running back to grab her hat. While we waited for her. She then came back to us. You ready Hilda. N said. Ready N. Hilda stated. Accumula town here we come. Oh we can't go through the tall grass until we have starter Pokemon with us. Hilda stated. Let's go back and get them. Dawn said.


	5. Chapter 5

We hurried back to Nuvema town, to get the starter Pokemon. Professor Juniper are you here. Hilda said. Ah hello. My name is Professor Juniper. Bianca, Cheren and Trip should be here. Is that them Professor. Ah yes. Right since you're all here. It's time to get your starter Pokemon. Dawn your first. I'll pick Oshawott. Hilda chooses Tepig. Which leaves N with Snivy. Bianca your turn. I'm choosing Tepig. Cheren goes with Oshawott. Which leaves Trip with Snivy? Let's have a battle to determine the winners. Dawn said. But can we do it outside. I don't want to get my lab filthy. Professor Juniper said. Ok let's go guys. Dawn ushered. I'll go first. Dawn take your pick. Bianca, Cheren and Trip stood in a line next to each other.

Hmm I'll pick Bianca. Battle begins. Tepig you're up first. Come on out Oshawott. Tepig use Flamethrower on Oshawott. Ahh Oshawott dodge it. Now use Water Gun on Tepig. Dodge it Tepig. Flamethrower again. Oshawott is unable to battle. Tepig wins. Next N against Cheren. Snivy my friend, come out and show them you can win. N said calmly. Oshawott I choose you. Begin. Snivy use Leaf Storm. Oshawott dodge it, but it was too late. A cluster of leaves hit Oshawott, causing it to faint. Oshawott is unable to battle. Snivy wins. Snivy you did it. N cheered, running over to Snivy and hugging it. I'd know you could win. Snivy affectionly cooed and nuzzled its cheek against N's. Next up is Hilda vs. Trip. Tepig come out.

Snivy stand by. Tepig use Heat Crash. Snivy dodge and use Vine Whip. Tepig dodge it, now use Flame Charge. Snivy dodge it. Go after it Tepig. Use Flame thrower. Snivy is unable to battle. Tepig wins. And the winners are. Bianca, N and Hilda. N and Hilda both went to each other and hugged. Which made Dawn angry and upset? She ran away from Nuvema town, and all the way to Accumula town. She sat on a rock, hugging her knees tightly. Probably thinking about how she first met him. Hilda and N were searching for Dawn, and found her. N went over and asked her if she was alright. But she didn't want to talk about it right now, and wanted to be left alone. She felt like she could collapse into the sea at any moment,

Waiting for someone to come rescue her from drowning. She wanted to head to the PokemonCenter alone, revive her Oshawott and head off to a room. Dawn bounced on the bed, upset about how Hilda hugged N, she wanted to cry into the pillow, why did this have to happen, why couldn't I have hugged N instead of Hilda hugging him, she thought. N and Hilda were still looking for Dawn but they couldn't find her. Hey N I wonder if she's at the Pokemon center by now. Hilda said. Yeah let's go and look there. N said. We decided to look for Dawn at the Pokemon center. When they got there. They went up to Nurse Joy and asked her if Dawn came in here. Nurse Joy said that Dawn came here to revive her Oshawott and book a room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Nurse Joy. They both said in unison and went to find Dawn. Hey N what if we can't find Dawn. Hilda stated. Shh I hear crying. N said. As he heard the noise. That must be Dawn. Hilda said. Come on let's go and see if she is alright. N said. We both went to check on Dawn and see if she was alright. N opened the door and we went in. N went over to Dawn and asked her if she was alright. Dawn are you alright. N said. No I'm not alright N. Dawn muffled into the pillow. N put a hand on Dawn's back as if he was trying so hard to comfort her. I sat up in bed and embraced him. N was so shocked that I actually get to hug him. N looked at Hilda. Hilda was so shocked that Dawn was hugging N. Dawn could you get off him now.

Hilda said. Why did you hug N Hilda? Dawn said. I didn't know it was going to make you upset Dawn. Hilda said. As Dawn sat up and wrapped her arms softly around N's waist. Dawn I know your upset with me. But I had no choice just to hug Hilda. N said. Feeling Dawn's arms wrapped gently all the way around his midsection. She didn't want to let him go. As N rubbed her back softly. In a circling motion. I just can't believe you hugged Hilda. Dawn said. I'm sorry Dawn. N said. I'm going to get some sleep. Dawn said. As she headed off to bed. N slept next to her. He wrapped his arms all the way around her midsection. She felt safe within his arms. It was like his arms were so soft. Just gently holding her close to him.

As Hilda chose another room to sleep in. Then finally they drifted off to sleep. It was finally morning. As they all got up. And headed off to Striaton city. When they got there. It had so much to see and do. Wow look at everything N. Dawn exclaimed happily. As N walked up to her side. I don't know what to do first. N said. Then suddenly some Team Plasma Members surrounded them. N what are we going to do? Dawn said. Don't worry Dawn. Hilda said. Dawn I'll protect you. N said. As he. Hilda and Dawn stood with their backs turned on each other. One Team Plasma Member had a gun just barely touching Hilda's neck. Hilda keep still. So he won't shoot. N said. Keep quiet. A member hissed at N. Leave her alone.

She hasn't done anything. Dawn shouted. So what. You stay out of this. Another member hissed. Dawn it'll be ok. Stay right near me. And don't let go of my hand. Whatever you do. N said. As he extended his hand near Dawn's. She hastily grabbed his gentle hand. And held it there. N if we ever get separated. You will get me. Won't you. Dawn said. Of course. I'll be there for you. No matter what it takes? I'll get you out of there. N said. As he reached out and grabbed Hilda's hand as well. I'll get you out too Hilda. N said. But N. You can't. Hilda said. I can and always will. N said. As a Team Plasma Member went to grab Dawn and pull her away from N. Dawn remember what we said. Yes I remember. To not let go of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn said. As she struggled. And then her grip loosened. Dawn run away from here. Hilda said. N try to find me. I know you can. Dawn said. Meanwhile Cynthia was riding on the back of her Garchomp. Wait is that Hilda. N and Dawn in trouble. Cynthia said to Garchomp. Garchomp growled lowly. Garchomp get me down. Cynthia said. As Garchomp got her down. Cynthia jumped off. N look it's the Sinnoh champ. Hilda said. Cynthia it's so good to see you. Some Team Plasma Members took Dawn away from me. N said. N its ok. I'll try and get her back. Cynthia said. Thanks Cynthia. N said. Cynthia I'll come with you. Dawn's my best friend. And I can't afford to lose her. Hilda said. No you need to stay here with N.

N make sure she doesn't run off. Cynthia said. I won't. Hilda I can't afford to lose you. Please stay here with me. N said. No I need to go find Dawn. Hilda said. Running off. But Hilda wait. N said. I can't afford to lose her N. She's my friend. Hilda said. But Cynthia said to stay here. N said. As Hilda stops. And turned around. She went into N. Crying about losing Dawn. N I just can't lose her. Hilda said. I know you can't. But we'll find her together. N said. As Hilda cried in his shirt. Oh N what if we don't find her. Hilda said. We will find her Hilda. N said. Calming down Hilda. By rubbing her back. Slowly and softly. Meanwhile over with Dawn. She was having trouble getting back to Hilda and N. As the Team Plasma Grunts kept her captive.

Until N and Hilda came to rescue her. Please N rescue me. Dawn thought. As N heard her voice touch his mind. N what's wrong? Hilda asked. I can hear Dawn's voice touch my mind. She's in trouble. N said. Can you see where she is? Hilda said. No I can't even pinpoint her location. She's too far away. I can't even find her. N said. As a long dark red object was at his feet. It was Dawn's scarf. N picked it up. Hilda I found her scarf. N said. N we can't just lose her again. She's probably lost by now. Hilda said. As one of the Shadow Triad Members came up behind her. Hilda look out. N said. Huh what N. Hilda said? Behind you Hilda. N said. As the Shadow Triad caught her. N help please. Hilda said.

Hilda take my hand and don't let go. N said. Reaching a hand out towards her. She caught it. Hilda felt N's hand being soft on her skin. Hilda I won't let anyone get near you again. I just can't afford to lose you. N said. As he held her hand all the time. N I can't hold on. I'm sorry. Hilda said. As she let's go. N was the only one. All alone out here. With no Hilda and Dawn. Then suddenly he felt hands touch his back. It was Anthea and Concordia. N what exactly has happened to you. They both said in unison. Dawn and Hilda got captured by The Team Plasma Grunts and the Shadow Triad. N said. N we can get them back. You know that. Concordia said. But how. N said. Standing up. Concordia and Anthea held onto him.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt his companions holding onto him. Anthea. Concordia it's going to be ok. N said. Snaking both his arms around the companions. N we have to go to the castle to rescue them. Anthea said. Right then let's go. N said. Commanding Reshiram forth. Anthea and Concordia hop on. N said to both of them. As he got on. Anthea and Concordia got on behind him. Anthea wrapped her arms around N's waist. And Concordia wrapped her arms around Anthea's waist. Off they flew towards N's castle. When they got there. They ran in. Anthea. Concordia you both run in different directions. We need to find Hilda and Dawn. N said. Anthea and Concordia ran away. As he saw a figure down the other end of the corridor.

It was Hilda. He tried calling out her name to get her attention. As Hilda heard him. She ran over to him. Hugging him and never letting go. Hilda where's Dawn. N said. I don't know N. Hilda said. As Dawn crept up behind N. She quietly moved her hand up to his shoulder and softly tapped it twice. N turned his head to the right to the left and to the right again. But Dawn still tapped on his shoulder as many times as she wants. Hilda I don't know who's tapping my shoulder. N said. As he still felt soft gentle taps coming from nowhere. N began walking. With Hilda by his side. Hilda reached her hand out towards N's hand. And held it. Dawn came up on N's other side. She held his gentle hand. And never let's go of it. Let's go you two. N said.

N wait for us. Anthea said. Running towards them. With Concordia following. N I need to tell you something. Dawn said. What is it you want to tell me? N said. What if we were so very far apart from each other? And there is no way we can get back together. Like I mean if we were so very torn apart. Dawn said. Stopping and tilting her head down. As a tear runs down her cheek. N knew what was wrong with her. He came up to her and held her tightly. Shh Dawn it's going to be ok. N said. Still holding her tight. Dawn could feel gentle arms wrapped around her body. Hilda kept on walking away from N. They let go. And quickly noticed that Hilda was missing. Then they were surrounded by people from a city. N. Dawn.

Anthea and Concordia stood with their backs touching. Dawn. My hand. Please take it. And don't let go. N whispered to Dawn. Extending a hand next to her. She doesn't touch his hand. Keeping an eye on all of the city people. They closed in on them. Dawn decided to reach out and touch N's hand. Which was closely near her? N do you know those two. Dawn said. Yes they're my companions. N said. Gently squeezing Dawn's hand closely near him. Dawn stood back to back with N. As the people came a bit closer towards them. Making Dawn go back into N some more. Dawn I know your scared. But try to overcome that fear. N said. Turning his head to look at her. N still held her hand. As one of the people grabbed Dawn from behind


	9. Chapter 9

N. N help please. I'm being taken away from you. Dawn said. Dawn grab my hand. N said. As Dawn made to grab N's hand. She couldn't reach. As she was being pulled away from him more. N please help me. Dawn said. Stretching her hand out towards him. Dawn I can't reach your hand. N said. As Anthea and Concordia came to help Dawn. By pulling her towards N. N welcomed her in his warm arms. As they closed around her body. Dawn cried in his shirt. Crying how much she missed N. As Rose came up to her brother and sister's. Hey N who is that. Dawn said. Why that's our little sister Rose. N said. Stretching his arms out to the side. Rose hugged him. As N closed his arms around her. Hey Rose it's good to see you.

Her sisters said. Good to see you Anthea and Concordia. Rose said. Shall we start travelling? Dawn said. Yes we shall. N said. N who is that. Rose said. Why that is Dawn. A friend of mine. N said. Nice to meet you Dawn. Rose said. Shaking Dawn's hand. It's good to meet you Rose. Dawn said. As they started travelling along with Rose. Hey N I wonder where Hilda is. I haven't seen her when she left. Dawn said. I don't know either Dawn. N said. As he felt a tug on his shirt coming from Rose. N when are we going to stay at a Pokemon center. Rose said. Very soon Rose. Very soon. N said. Snaking an arm around her waist. They kept on walking. As they came to Nacrene city. They all went over to Pokemon center.

N promised Rose that they would go there first. He decided to book two rooms for each of them. Then they decided who is going where. N decided to go with Dawn and Rose. While the two companions go into the room next to them. Dawn decided to put her bag down. While N sat on the bed. And his younger sister sat on his lap. Cuddling up on his chest. Dawn walks over to the window. And looks out at the nice view in front of her. As N kept on holding his younger sister close to him. Rose then decides to close her eyes. And drift of to sleep against N's chest. N decides to sing a sweet lullaby to the sleeping Rose. N why do you have a younger sister. Dawn questioned. Because she was born after Anthea with the same

Surnames Harmonia Gropius. As all of us. It was me first. Then Concordia. Then Anthea. And then Rose. That's why we call her. Rose Harmonia Gropius. N said. Softly stroking Rose's hair. She's so cute though. Dawn said. Making N smile. Anyway I have to put her to bed. N said. Proceeding to put Rose to bed. Why. Dawn said. Because she's so young. And there's no one else to look after her. N said. After N put Rose to bed. Dawn walked over to the window. N decides to take a look with her. Placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't feel the touch of his hand. Only staring out of the window. Then she went to sit on an empty bed. With her head tilted down. Some tears fell out of her eyes quickly. N knew why she was upset.


End file.
